<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by Tyrus_ralvez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841439">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez'>Tyrus_ralvez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Metcalf, Fluff, M/M, Metcalf is their dad, T. J. Kippen &amp; Amber Are Siblings, T. J. Kippen &amp; Amber Are Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This oneshot takes place after 3x18, "Something to Talk A-Boot" where TJ is in detention. Cyrus keeps him company and he learns some news about his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber &amp; T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday afternoon, and TJ was stuck in lunchroom detention in the choir room. He hadn't bothered to go through the lunch line. It was too long, and he knew he would get in trouble for being late to detention.</p><p>The teacher, Mr. Callahan, was an old Math teacher, and right now, he was sleeping with his head on the desk. TJ decided to make a paper airplane and threw it towards the door. That's when the door opened, and Cyrus came in.</p><p>"Underdog? What are you doing here?" He saw that he had the lunch tray full of food in his hands.</p><p>Cyrus walked over to an empty seat in front of TJ. "Well, I couldn't just leave you here all alone! And I did say I'd bring you a cake, didn't I? Well, it's a muffin. I couldn't find a cake. I went and grabbed it from the line. They yelled at me, but that didn't stop me!" He bragged.</p><p>"So, you finally danced with danger?" TJ smiled.</p><p>"Hey! I've danced with danger many times. I mean, I got sent to jail!" He smiled.</p><p>"Wait, what?" TJ asked, clearly alarmed.</p><p>"That's a story for another time. Just enjoy your lunch."</p><p>TJ chuckled and cut the muffin in half so Cyrus would have a piece. </p><p>"Oh! I almost forgot!" Cyrus said. He went to his backpack, pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to TJ.</p><p>TJ grabbed it and chuckled as he read it, "A hall pass?"</p><p>"What? I never break promises."</p><p>"Thank you, Underdog. I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best!" He stood up and hugged him, and there it was again. TJ's heartbeat quickened as he held Cyrus in his arms, and he hoped he couldn't hear it.</p><p>That's when the teacher woke up and saw them. "Hey! No PDA! Sit down. This is detention. This is not a place to be having fun with your friends."</p><p>The teacher started at Cyrus. "Wait a minute, did you sneak in here? I don't think I saw you come in at the beginning."</p><p>Cyrus was about to answer when TJ spoke up. "Actually, we both snuck in, but we were just going now." He grabbed Cyrus's arm and started walking out the door. The teacher just shrugged, not having a care in the world about them leaving.</p><p>"Now we're both dancing with danger," TJ said.</p><p>Cyrus laughed. "That was awesome, but terrifying at the same time. How do you do this all the time?"</p><p>"I don't do it all the time."</p><p>"You're right," Cyrus said. "I softened you up."</p><p>"You did," He admitted.</p><p>As they walked the halls, TJ was grateful he at least had Cyrus as a friend. He couldn't bear to lose him again. </p><p>"Ambs?" TJ said as he saw her walking in the halls.</p><p>"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" She asked him.</p><p>"I may or may not have escaped. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Dad wanted me for something."</p><p>"What is happening right now? You know each other?" Cyrus finally asked.<br/>"He's my baby brother," Amber said, going towards TJ and putting an arm around him.</p><p>"Hey, you're only older for about a minute!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"You're twins?" Cyrus blurted out, struck by the news.</p><p>"Didn't TJ tell you?" Amber asked.</p><p>Cyrus was about to answer when a voice boomed from behind them.</p><p>That's when Metcalf walked towards them. "Thelonious Jagger Kippen, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"</p><p>"Thelonious Jagger?" Cyrus asked, and they ignored him.</p><p>"Dad! Cyrus is right here!" TJ exclaimed.</p><p>Metcalf didn't seem to care. "You didn't answer my question."</p><p>"Yes, yes, fine, I skipped detention!" TJ said. "It's not fair for me to be there."</p><p>"TJ, you stole a golf cart," Metcalf said.</p><p>"I stole a golf cart to help Buffy, who was on crutches. Wouldn't you do the same, dad?"</p><p>"You stole it a second time to ride it with your little friend here." He pointed at Cyrus, who was barely paying attention and was still thinking about loads of newfound information.</p><p>"You did have detention coming to you," Amber said.</p><p>"Amber! You're supposed to have my back."</p><p>She lifted her hands in defense. "Sorry."</p><p>"Go back to detention, TJ. And Cyrus, you go back to the cafeteria."</p><p>"But dad-" TJ began.</p><p>"No, you have to face the consequences for your actions. Now go. Amber, come with me. I have something for you."</p><p>"See you at home, Teej. Hope to see you at The Spoon tomorrow, Cy." Amber said, and with that, she walked to her dad's office.</p><p>"My brain is overloading with all this information!" Cyrus squeaked out.</p><p>"Yeah?" TJ asked. "Wait until you hear about our other sisters, Lilia and Emma. Oh, and our dad's bisexual. Lilia is too. She's seventeen, and Emma's eleven."</p><p>"Ok, I can not handle any new information right now. This is way too much."</p><p>TJ chuckled. "You better go back to the cafeteria. I should probably head back to the choir room. If my dad finds out I didn't go back, he'd kill me. Bye, Cy."</p><p>Cyrus was still dumbfounded by all the new information he'd just received. He had so much to tell the GHC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Funny story: There are like 60 more Andi Mack oneshots that I still haven't finished. I stopped writing for Andi Mack a few months ago, but I've been reading some Andi Mack fanfiction and I miss writing for them, so here I am publishing more oneshots for this fandom. I have an idea of a chaptered fic that I hope I'll write, so I'm looking forward to that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>